wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Crocodile
Chapter 1 13 years after the events of Darkness of Dragons As Queen Thorn walked towards the pyramid, a long fly from the scorpion den, her new mate, Prince Smolder, now King and their son, Prince Antelope walked with her. It was 9 years since Prince Antelope hatched. As they approached two guards snapped their wings back and stamped their spears twice, “Queen Thorn, King Smolder” one of the guards dipped her head, Prince Antelope looked at his mother, “You know these dragons, mother?” He asked, his earring jingled and his gold arm bands shook as he moved his claws, “Yes, Antelope, Before you were born, I came here to create an alliance between our kingdoms” Queen Thorn smiled down at him, she turned to look at the guards, “We are here to meet with the King” Queen Thorn stated to the guard, Prince Antelope was taken back, Smolder noticed and smiled at him, then turned and whispered, “Don’t try to be blown away by the King’s Daughter, Ant” he chuckled, then returned to his usual height. The guards looked at each other then nodded, the one who spoke turned and opened the door, then guided them in, the other followed up the rear as they entered. Chapter 2 Prince Antelope was amazed by the huge pyramid, they suddenly stopped, the two guards bowed deeply to the throne. A huge dragon sat at the throne, a ruby embedded gold necklace hung around his neck, earrings hung from his ears and scars ravaged his body, “King Shendjw,” said one of the guards, “Queen Thorn and King Smolder, as well as their son, Prince Antelope” the guards stood up and went back to guard the door, the massive dragon stood up and walked down the stairs to the throne, he frowned as he stopped in front of them. “Thorny!” He laughed and hugged Queen Thorn, she laughed and hugged him back, “Shendjw! How are you old friend” She asked as the huge dragon set her down, “I am very well” He rumbled, Thorn looked from side to side, “If I may ask, where is Rashida?” Shendjw looked down with sudden gloom, Prince Antelope was amazed at the size of the dragon, “Oh no...” Smolder whispered. Shendjw cleared his throat, “She has... past on, but not before hatching two, beautiful drag-” “Get off, Nile!” Someone roared, “Give it back Abanoub!” Someone yelled back, Shendjw looked at the darkness, “Hey! Abanoub! give your sister her ring Back! That was a gift from Rashida!” He roared, Prince Antelope jumped back from the noise, “Fine!” He heard someone shout back, a male SandWing came into view, he was a pale orange with a dark blue eye and a pale, almost white eye, he wore a gold necklace with large silver fangs on the front of it. “Hello, Queen Thorn!” He said, “Hello, Prince Abanoub” Thorn smiled at him, then another SandWing came from the shadows, Prince Antelope stared at the dragon walking towards Shendjw, she was beautiful! Her scales were a shining gold, a paler stripe of sandy white ran from her nose to her tail, her crest was dark brown, she had a gold and emerald ring on her toe, a topaz dangling from her ear, and a gold horn ring. “Abanoub, you remember Prince Antelope, don’t you?” Shendjw told his son, Prince Abanoub nodded and grinned at Antelope, “Prince Antelope, you havent met Princess Nile, yet have you?” Shendjw asked, Antelope blinked out of his gaze and shook his head, “N-no, I haven’t” he held out his talon, “H-hi” he stammered, she looked Confused for a moment as he stuttered and Antelope felt his face burn with embarrassment, she shook his talon, “Nile” she said, he realized she had a scar on her shoulder and on her cheek, “We are just waiting for Queen Ruby, Queen Coral, and Queen Snowfall” Shendjw stated, a guard with gold shoulder pads and a gold helmet came up to the giant dragon, “Queen Ruby and Queen Coral have just arrived” the guard told him, “Alright, let them in” Shendjw told the guard, she bowed and signaled the two guards who let the SandWing family in earlier, they nodded and opened the door. Coral walked in first, with her youngest daughter, Princess Auklet, and a younger SeaWing hybrid, along with a SandWing, then Ruby walked in with her eldest daughter, Princess Bolt. “Now, Nile. While the Queens, King Smolder, the Princess and I are talking, You and Prince Antelope talk” Shendjw told his eldest dragonet, “WHAT?!” Abanoub roared, Shendjw narrowed his eyes down at his son, “WHAT ABOUT ME?!” he snapped, Shendjw rumbled in his throat, which scared Antelope, “Don’t you have army training?” Shendjw growled, Abanoub grumbled and ran off. Chapter 3 Nile and Antelope walked to a corner and talked, “So, um... Your the heir to this place?” Antelope asked, Nile looked at him, “yeah, what about you?” She asked, sitting in front of him, “no, my older sisters, Onyx, Sunny, and Cactus are in line for the throne.” Antelope said, Nile smiled. Antelope looked at the scar on her shoulder then at the scar on her cheek, “How’d you...” He started, Nile tilted his head at him, Antelope cleared his throat, “How’d you get that scar?” He asked, gently brushing his talon across the scar on her cheek, her eyes started to well with tears, “I-I dont-” she started, Antelope accidentally cut her off, “Was it your father, Shendjw?” He asked, Nile looked into his eyes, her tears disappeared, “I beg your pardon?” She asked, “Was it your father who gave you that scar?” He asked again, she pushed him away, “Of course not!” She snapped, “It was... it was tomb raiders, they killed my mother and attacked me while I protected my little brother...” she said softly, brushing her claws against her cheeks, she looked up at Antelope, “You wouldn’t understand...” she turned her head, “I-I would understand!” Antelope said, “How?!” She snapped, “My... my mother wasn’t actually Thorn...” he said, turning his head away, Nile turned and slowly walked towards him, “I killed my mother when she was... when she was laying my egg... I never knew my father” He looked up to see Nile almost nose to nose with him, “Im-I’m so sorry...” she said, Antelope smiled, “Nile! Come dine with us!” Shendjw called, Nile turned and called back “Alright!” She turned to Antelope, “C’mon!” Nile smiled and ran towards her father. Chapter 4 Prince Antelope followed Princess Nile into the dining room, where Queen Coral sat next to Queen Ruby and Snowfall, while Auklet, Bolt, Polar, and Abanoub sat side by side, Auklet laughed at something Abanoub said while Polar snorted in disgusted, and Bolt rolled her eyes. Nile sat next to her father and Antelope sat next to Nile. “What are these?” Polar asked as she picked up a stick with something roasted at the end of it, “Roasted scorpions, best thing ever!” Abanoub stated, taking one himself and placing it on a plate. On the table were foods Antelope hadn’t even seen, roasted scorpions, snake swish kebab, zebra fillets, fresh grubs and bugs, fruits of all sorts, honeycombs, dripping with honey, falcon wings, and even desert fox. “I’ve never seen this many new things to eat!” Said the SeaWing hybrid, Antelope didn’t even notice her there, “Clearly you’ve never been to the scorpion den!” Said the SandWing who was with the SeaWing, Abanoub leaned towards the SandWing, giving her a flirty grin, “Why hello there...” he said softly, the SandWing turned and the SeaWing looked over her shoulder to watch, “I seem to be lost... can you show me the directions? To you heart?” Abanoub tried to pick up the SandWing, the SeaWing snorted a laugh before she burst out, “Sorry, I don’t know you, and your out of my league...” The SandWing said, “then let’s meet,” Abanoub said, “Hello, beautiful, my name is Prince Abanoub” holding out his talon to shake, “Fine...” the female said, shaking his talon “Im Camel” she said, “Whose your friend?” Abanoub asked, looking over Camel’s shoulder to see the yellow SeaWing hybrid trying to contain herself from the awful pick up line, “That’s Otter” Camel said, elbowing her friend to calm down. “If I may have your attention, please” Shendjw grumbled, sitting up and getting everyone’s attention, “I am pleased to welcome Queen Coral, Queen Snowfall, and Queen Ruby” he smiled, then turned to the children, “As well as Princess Auklet, Polar, Bolt, Abanoub, and Nile. Plus, Queen Coral’s niece, Otter and her friend, Camel” He smiled at them, then raised his glass into the air, “Cheers!” He roared, everyone Raised their glasses and yelled the same. Antelope looked at all the food as everyone began to choose, he grabbed a roasted scorpion and a zebra fillet to start, he noticed Nile taking a honeycomb, a plump red fruit, and two roasted scorpions. “So about this possiblility of war soon-to-come” Princess Polar whispered to Bolt, “Do you think it’d happen? Even after the SandWing War of Succession?” She asked, Bolt shrugged and swallowed a piece of her snake swish kebab, “Doubt it,” Bolt said, “the NightWings will just have to resolve it on their own, the MudWings could bet ‘em just like that!” She snapped her talons, Polar leaned closer, “yeah but what about the RainWings? What side would they be on?” She asked the older princess, Bolt thought for a moment, “They don’t want war, so maybe they’ll just stay out of it” She said, taking a bite of her shush kebab, Antelope thought about the possible war, but his thoughts were interrupted, “Hey Otter” Camel said, cutting into her desert fox, “Mmm?” The SeaWing hybrid replied, her mouth full of honeycomb, “where’s the soccer game tomorrow? Coach won’t want us late” she asked, Otter thought or a moment while taking a bite of falcon wings, “Umm...” she said, “Its at Soapstone village, its just outside the temp-” Otter was cut off as Polar shrieked “What’s with your claws?!” She backed away as Otter lifted them, for the first time, Antelope realized her talons where black with a green zigzagged stripe, “Polar! Hush! Don’t be rude” Queen Snowfall snapped at her daughter, Polar didn’t seem to hear it, as she was backing up as far as she could in her chair, “It’s a genetic... thing in my family, apparently one of my uncles had it, So didn’t my great-grandfather” Otter replied to the rude question, she looked up to see all the royal children staring at her claws, the only one who wasn’t was Camel, she was trying to comfort Otter, who was shrinking back into her chair, “It’s not like it’s a disease!” Camel snapped, surprising Polar, who took a moment to controlled her face, “what makes you think you can talk to a first circle Princess!” ''Polar boasted, showing off a necklace with a large ring on it, Antelope was shocked at how the possible future Queen acted. Nile looked at her father, wondering if he would stop it. “What makes ''you ''think you can talk to a dragon like that!” Otter snapped, protecting her friend, who was glaring at Polar. Queen Snowfall growled, “That’s enough Polar! Maybe I should have taken your younger sister, atleast she can compose herself to know when to ask a question!” The IceWing Queen growl, Polar turned to her plate and fell silent, Otter returned to her usual size and Camel whispered something to her, which made her smile, “anyways, as I was saying... it’s at Soapstone Village, outside the temple” '''Chapter 5' After The dinner the night before, Antelope felt pleased and calm, “Get up Antelope!” Smolder knocked on his door and came into his room, “If you were gonna come in, why’d you knock...” Antelope groaned, Smolder pulled his son out of bed, “Just get up and put on something nice, we’re going to watch Otter and Camel’s soccer game!” He announced, Antelope stretched and yawned, “Fine...” he shook himself, Smolder nodded and whipped out the door. Antelope walked up to a small box where he kept his jewelry, he opened it and strapped two silver arm bands around his wrists, a gold earring, and a bright sapphire earring. As he walked into the throne room, he saw Otter and Camel, putting something on their faces, as they turned towards each other, Antelope realized they were putting yellow and black paint on themselves, Camel laughed as she put paint on her face, they had some sort of armor on their wrists and shins, Camel looked over at Antelope, she smiled and waved to him, he waved back, she beckoned him over. As he walked over he realized they were wearing a leather protection over their talons as well. “Hey Antelope” Camel said, Antelope smiled at her, she was quite pretty, but he kept thinking about Nile. After talking for a few minutes, Shendjw came out with Nile and Abanoub, followed by the princesses and Queens, “Alright, we gotta be there before the game starts to warm up, see ya there!” Otter said as they ran out the door and flew off. Thorn fixed her moonstone necklace and turned to Smolder, he puffed out his chest as she straitened his necklaces, “We have a bit of time before the game starts, we should eat” Shendjw announced, Auklet bounced excitedly, then stopped “What sport are they playing?” She asked her mother, “They play a sport called Soccer.” Coral explained, “It’s a lot like puffer ball you play with Tsunami and Turtle” she said, Auklet nodded and smiled, Nile yawned and fixed one of her earrings. As they sat down to eat, Polar sighed with relief, “Thank the moons that dragon with the weird talons isn’t here!” She said to Auklet, who glared and growled deep in her throat, “Polar!” Snowfall snapped as she entered the room, she pressed Polar’s head against the sand, “Ow! Mother stop! I didn’t do anything to deserve this!” Polar cried, Snowfall growled as she looked into her daughter’s eyes, “You will respect Otter as she respects you!” Snowfall snarled in Polar’s ear, “If you slip out of line once more, you will be moved to Second circle, perhaps even third or fourth!” Snowfall lifted her talon and walked into her seat, when everyone walked in she sighed “I am very sorry for my daughters behavior today and yesterday, I never raised her like this, she must have been to spoiled to come...” She apologized, looking everyone in the eye, Thorn nodded, as did Shendjw, Nile, and Abanoub, “Its Alright, kids will be kids” Smolder said, Antelope just smiled. Coral and Auklet didn’t say anything, Coral kept her face composed, but Auklet was glaring at Polar, then she turned her head, Antelope gasped silently, It’s because Otter is Auklet’s cousin and Queen Coral’s niece, that’s why their not ok ''Antelope realized. Two chefs came out with freshly squeezed orange juice, water, and apple cider, Nile took a glass for herself and poured orange juice into the glass, Antelope took a glass and poured water, he didn’t remember the last time he drank water, he had wine last night, so he was grateful for the soothing liquid, not long after, the chefs came back in with roasted warthog, oatmeal with fruits on the side, and huge eggs, “What kind of eggs are these?” Ruby asked the chefs, they bowed “Ostrich eggs, your majesty” they replied, Ruby nodded to the chefs, they left and everyone began to eat. '''Chapter 6' Antelope sat down in one of the royal stands, along with Nile, Abanoub, Auklet, and Bolt, while Polar was sitting with her mother and the other Queens, Smolder and Shendjw sat in the highest royal stand, a RainWing came onto the field, “Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To the soccer game between the Pheonix’s! And the Vipers!” He announced, then about 20 dragons came onto the field, wearing the same protection that Otter and Camel wore, they also seemed to have grey and green paint on their faces and bodies, some dragons cheered, while others booed, then about 20 more dragons came into the field, Otter and Camel in the lead, followed by three SkyWings, two MudWings, another two SeaWings, another SkyWing, and about ten more dragons, Antelope lost track of what tribes they were from, the other team was almost all SkyWings and MudWings, with three NightWings, a scarred SeaWing, and a SandWing. “They don’t look happy” Nile said, suddenly, a RainWing blew a whistle and they were off, Otter stayed back as Camel ran after the ball using her claws as cleats, “why isnt Otter going for the ball?” Abanoub asked, “she’s right Fullback” Queen Coral replied, “C’mon Camel!” Someone below them roared, Antelope looked down to see a Russet coloured SkyWing with stars on her wings cheering, she was sitting next to a RainWing with glasses, a green SeaWing, and a pale IceWing, “Go Otter!” The RainWing yelled. After half time, Camel had scored three goals, Otter scored two, and a MudWing on their team scored another, the other team wasn’t happy, only scoring two goals, the largest NightWing in their team was whispering with a MudWing, the RainWing blew the whistle again and they were off, Camel and a SkyWing ran after the ball, the SkyWing took the lead but slowed suddenly, “Dude!” Abanoub said, pointing at the SkyWing, “What was that?!” Nile looked at her young brother with an “are you that stupid?” Look, Abanoub caught her glance and turned, “What?” He asked unamused, “If she kept going it’d be an offside, stupid!” Nile growled softly, Abanoub wrinkled his nose, “don’t call me that, fox snot!” Abanoub shot back, “Thats enough you two...” Shendjw said with warning in his voice, Nile nodded, Abanoub watched the game, Camel was running with the ball when one of the SkyWings snatched it from her claws and tripped her, but the referee didn’t do anything, he was too busy eating a watermelon, “C’mon Ref!” The green SeaWing roared as everyone booed and began chanting “Ref you suck!” The RainWing referee wasnt listening. As the SkyWing moved up field, Otter ran forwards and blocked the SkyWing off from the ball, who snapped at Otter and began fighting for it, suddenly the SkyWing lifted her elbow and rammed it into Otter’s collarbone, then after everyone winced, the SkyWing swipped at Otter with long sharp claws. Otter shrieked in agony as the SkyWing’s claws sank into where her elbow hit, The yellow SeaWing hybrid dropped to the ground, curling into a ball of pain, her arm was limp, the SkyWing had damaged the nerves and muscles in Otter’s shoulder. “Otter!” Camel yelled, running towards her friend, the largest NightWing blocked her off and kicked Camel in the chest, winding her and making her fall, a MudWing ran up and started clawing at Camel, who was rolled in a defensive ball, Otter saw this and leaned onto the NightWing, her limp arm didn’t slow her down, she kicked the NightWing in the throat before scaring away the MudWing WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)